Hikari no Saki
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Song fic to "Hikari no Saki," the song Ryoma and Tezuka sing together. It's up to you to decide if it's yaoi or not. If you haven't heard the song, look it up on youtube, it's really good!


Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu walked onto the stage. It was Tezuka's senior year at Seigaku Jr. High, and the two tennis players had planned a joint act for the club's talent show at the Cultural Fair. Ryoma sat down a grand piano, while Tezuka sat on top of it holding an acoustic guitar, both with a microphone stand in front of them. 

"Ryoma and I will be playing 'Hikaru no Saki,'" Tezuka told the club before turning to Ryoma.

"Hey, Fuji, did you know when Buchou started calling Echizen 'Ryoma?" Kikumari Eiji asked the tensai.

Fuji shook his head as Ryoma began to play a sweet melody on the keyboard, set to a chime-like sound effect. Thirty seconds later, Tezuka began to sing softly.

"Totemo totemo kurushikutemo keshite keshite yowane wa misenai.  
Konno koto wa nande mo nain da to ochitsuite ikou.  
Moshikashitara itami dashita no ka sonna koto wa iwase wo shinai.  
Shinpai shiteru sonna kao nante mou nido to mitakunai."

_(Even if it's very, very painful, I can never, ever show my complaint.  
Let's not worry about things like this and calm down.  
I won't allow you to ever say things like "does it hurt, perhaps?"  
I don't ever want to see that sort of worried face again.) _

"Shinji aeru minna iru kara donna toki demo kujike wa shinai

Shinpai nante saseyashinai kageae no nai nakama dakara."

_(We can believe in each other, because everyone is here, no matter what the time, we will not be broken  
I won't allow anything like worry, because you're an irreplaceable friend to me.) _

Ryoma then joined in as the tempo increased, his voice a soft, high voice a beautiful contrast from Tezuka's deep one.

"Kaze wo kitte dokomade demo susunde ikou.  
Umi wo hashiru fune no you ni tsukisusumou.  
Kagayaiteiru hikari mezashi saa ikou.  
Mae wo muite hitotsu ni nari dokomademo."

_(Let's cut through the wind and advance forward, no matter the destination.  
Let's push on like a ship running through the ocean.  
Aiming for the shining light, come on, let's go.  
Facing forward and becoming one, wherever we may go.)_

Then Ryoma dropped out, allowing Tezuka to continue with a solo after a few bars of music, in which the tempo slowed down to the one at the beginning of the song.

"Itsumo itsumo heizen na kao de zutto zutto mae wo mitsuzukeru.  
Uzuku matte itagaru sugata wa mou nido to misasenai."

_(With an always, always calm face, I keep looking forward, all, all the way.  
I'll never let you see my crouching and pained form ever again.)_

Then, Tezuka stopped singing as the tempo sped up, and Ryoma began with a solo, barely preventing his voice to break with emotion, striking the hearts of club members deeply as they realized just how important Tezuka was to the freshman.

"Warai aeru minna iru kara mada mada yarer chikara ga daseru.  
Wakatteriru sa. Muri wa shinai. Itami wa nai sa. Daijoubu sa."

_(We can laugh with each other, because everyone is here, we can still do it, we can still give it our strength.  
I understand. I won't overdo it. There is no pain. It's all right.) _

Immediately, Tezuka joined in, continuing with the duet.

"Kaze ni notte sora e takaku te wo nobasou.  
Ryoute hiroge fuan nan ka nagesutetara  
yuuki wo dashite kibou wo mune ni saa tobou.  
Omou mama ni hane wo hiroge dokomademo.

"Kaze wo kitte domomade demo susunde ikou.  
Umi wo hashiru fune no you ni tsukisusumou.  
Kagayaiteiru hikari mezashi saa ikou.  
Mae wo muite hitotsu ni nari dokomademo."

_(Let's ride the wind high into the sky and reach out our hands.  
When we spread out hands and throw away our anxiety  
letting out our courage, with hope in our heart, come on let's fly.  
Spreading our wings however we please, wherever we may go. _

_"Let's cut through the wind and advance forward, no matter the destination.  
Let's push on like a ship running through the ocean.  
Aiming for the shining light, come on, lets' go.  
Facing forward and becoming one, wherever we may go.)_

Ryoma dropped out, allowing Tezuka to sing alone.

"Kaze wo kitte dokomade demo susunde ikou.  
Chikara tussock ude wo futte hashiridasou."

_(Let's cut through the wind and advance forward, no matter the destination.  
With all of our strength, let's wave our arms and begin to run…" _

Ryoma joined in, and they finished the song together.

"Kagayaiteiru ashita wo mezashi saa ikou.  
Kaze wo kitte haruka saki e dokomademo."

_(Aiming for our shining tomorrow, come on let's go.  
Cutting through the wind, to our distant destination, wherever we may go.)_

"Wow…" Eiji gasped as Ryoma and Tezuka stood, blinking rapidly at the enormous applause they received from the other club members. Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's hand, and together the two walked off the stage, walking back to the table where the other tennis Regular's sat.

Fuji smiled, his eyes half closed as usual. "When did you guys start hanging out? There's no way you did that without practice," he asked curiously as the two tennis genius' sat down.

Tezuka and Ryoma didn't answer, instead going back to eating the sushi meal they'd been eating before their turn on the stage had come. Under the table, Tezuka's right hand continued to hold Ryoma's left as they began to eat, unnoticed by all.

"What, you're not going to tell me?" Fuji pouted. The two shrugged, and Fuji sighed, leaning elbow on the table and resting his hand on the palm of his hand, still smiling dreamily as he gazed at his Buchou and kohai. "That's not very nice!" he lectured in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, Ochibi, that's mean!" Kikumaru chirped as he jumped up from his seat, walking around the table to glomp Ryoma from behind. "You're the kohai, you have to answer the senpai's questions, silly!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes as he pulled his usual cap down over his eyes. "Yadda." Tezuka squeezed the young boy's hand that was in his firm grasp, causing Ryoma to sigh. "Fine, a few months. Happy?" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Momoshiro asked from across the table between Kikumaru's empty seat and Inui.

Fuji smiled. "He said they'd been getting together to practice for a few months," he clarified for Momoshiro helpfully.

"How'd you catch that?"

"I'm sitting next to him, Momo-chan," the tensai shrugged.

Momoshiro blushed. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled bashfully.

The event ended a few minutes later, and the team slowly trickled out, Ryoma and Tezuka leaving together, the latter still holding the hand of the former.

"Senpai are annoying," Ryoma told his Buchou once all of the other tennis players were out of sight. Tezuka shrugged, and Ryoma sighed, shifting his music bag higher on his shoulder.

"You want me to carry that for you?" Tezuka asked chivalrously.

Ryoma shook his head. "You have to carry your guitar; I'll carry my own things. Are we going to the normal spot to practice tomorrow as usual?" Tezuka nodded, and Ryoma continued. "Which instrument should I bring?"

Tezuka closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "Flute," he finally answered.

Ryoma grunted in response, and the two boys continued to walk home in peace, smiling at being in each other's presence.


End file.
